


Old Friend, What Do I Do With You?

by orphan_account



Series: ...But Now She's All I See [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Elevator Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 1.  Sisko's been finding himself attracted to Dax, and doesn't know what to do with that.  Jadzia has a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend, What Do I Do With You?

It was a silent turbolift ride, somehow. Sisko was riding with Dax, and yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to talk, to engage in any of the easy patter he’d had with Curzon. This new Dax had so much of the old man, and when he wasn’t looking her in the eye it was easy to mistake her for a Curzon with some sense of restraint and professionalism. But when he looked at her, here was this strange woman. This strangely appealing woman. In the short while they’d been on the station together, he had found himself all but staring. Even now, his eyes were drifting. It was a disappointment and a mercy that she didn’t wear a Bajoran uniform, with its tight pants. He hoped she didn’t notice, and self-consciously jerked his gaze forward.

Dax turned to him, “Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, old man.”

“You know, Benjamin, I’m on my seventh lifetime. I know when I’m being ogled.” Her tone was not accusatory.

Sisko rubbed the back of his head nervously. He felt like a teenage boy. “It’s…it’s a difficult situation I’m in, Dax. I’m glad to have you on board and I’ve missed you, but at the same time that you’re my old friend, you’re…her. I mean…you. And you’re beautiful, and I want you, and I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Well, I hear there’s a thing people do quite often when they find others attractive. I’d be glad to.”

“Dammit, you’re…Dax! I couldn’t become involved with you.”

“Involved, is it now? I can’t imagine you putting it that way around Curzon.”

“That’s exactly it! I’m simply not comfortable thinking of you that way. And yet...”

“You can’t stop wanting to trace my spots all the way down. Benjamin, this isn’t unfamiliar to me. When I was joined—me, Jadzia—all of a sudden, so many of my female friends just looked, well, appealing. And these were people that just a month ago I would have said I could never sleep with, even if I did like women. My oldest friend, a girl who used to slip up and call me by her little sister’s name...”

“Yes?”

“Oh, I can see the fantasies starting. We didn’t end up doing anything—she wasn’t interested in me—but it was like I was seeing her body for the first time. That said, there was an old schoolmate that I’d always considered a rival. I dove face-first into her with a running start. Almost literally.”

“Your point?”

“Computer. Hold turbolift.” She looked Sisko up and down. “Shall we, Benjamin?”

“Old man, we…I can’t even begin to decide whether this is a good idea.”

She smirked. “What would Curzon do?”

She took the zipper of Sisko’s uniform in hand and pulled it down past his waist, then grabbed his cock through his underpants. He groaned. Oh, this was happening. She stepped backward, unzipped her own, and stepped out of it. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, a habit he knew she picked up from Curzon. He’d never thought he’d care about that one way or the other, but now…

He kissed her hungrily, then proceeded down her neck, tracing the spots with his tongue. He cupped her breast, running his thumb along the circle of her areola. She had both hands on his ass and was grinding her crotch against his thigh, smearing it sticky with her own arousal.

“I can’t,” she gasped, “believe it took you this long.”

She took his hands and placed each on the back of one of her thighs. “Benjamin, I’m going to need you to lift.” And then she jumped, wrapping her legs around him. “Trust me, I’ve done this plenty of times.” Almost by instinct, he staggered to the wall. She guided him inside her and there they were—Benjamin Sisko was fucking his old friend and mentor against the wall of a turbolift.

Sisko could feel the strain in his thighs. Maybe it was the endorphins, but he could hardly distinguish the burn in his legs from the burn in his groin. It was all a singular glow of exertion. And then he felt himself slipping.

“Old man, I can’t hold you up anymore!”

The two tumbled onto each other, sweaty and frustrated. Dax began to laugh. “You’ve never had sex standing up!”

“Is that so unusual?”

“No. Sorry. I have a surplus of experience. Now,” She rubbed inside her vagina with a finger, then traced a wet line from Sisko’s navel to the base of his cock, “Where were we?”

He half-tackled her. Her back was against the floor, her legs were in air, he was thrusting in time with her breathing or she was breathing in time with his thrusts and she was gasping staccato and she was yelping and all Sisko could hear was her. Jadzia. Maybe it was just that there were no words, maybe it would all be strange again once they were clothed, but for now it didn’t matter. He was hearing the sound of Jadzia coming and it was wonderful and it was new.

As Sisko pulled out, Jadzia poked him firmly in the chest. “You called me ‘old man’ when you were inside me.” She was grinning like she’d gotten away with something.

Sisko laughed and shook his head. “I suppose I did.”

“Curzon would be delighted.” She put a leg into her uniform. “So. We’ve gotten that out of the way. Do we just leave it there?”

He echoed her grin. “What would Curzon do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, my first sex scene, and my first time writing fiction since I was like 19. As should be evident from the fact that this is a series, I intend to do more with the pairing. But I decided to eat dessert first.


End file.
